Streaks in the Twilight
by rexy-plexy95
Summary: Stricky Cullen is once again home, but she dosent want to stay long. That is until she met Seth. She hasint been happy in so long but now that she is, it might be all ripped away when the Volturi attack! 10 years after Breaking Dawn. SethxOc
1. Prologue

**Yay! This is my first Twilight Fic so no flames please and if anyone seems ooc please tell me.**

****

**Prologue **

The sun was beating harshly over the sky of Volterra, hardly a day to be a vampire. Especially for Cadina _How could I have been so stupid? _She thought to herself. She had been captured by the Volturi, of course she didn't do anything in particular but a long time ago her coven was almost completely killed by them. A select few escaped, including her and the vampire that had changed them all. Then there was the one who had betrayed them to save herself, she had joined the Volturi. Cadina wondered if this was about that, or if they were still searching for their kind. Two of the Volturi guard had lead her to a throne room, she balked but they just shoved her in. They were both stronger then she was.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jane hissed from where she stood next to her brother Alec. Cadina felt fear go through her body, it was Jane who had pursued her as she ran away from her coven's home so long ago. Cadina realized that she was lucky to have escaped her. Aro put his hand up towards Jane, and she fell silent.

"I sent for Miss Cadina." He said with a calm smile in Cadina's direction. "I've heard many rumors about you, Miss Alley Coven." Jane hissed even louder.

"She is from the Alley Coven!?" Jane said. "They can't be tamed! Their like newborns! And their creator what's his name was experimenting with his venom! Trying to create some sort of super breed almost like machines!" Jane looked towards Cadina, but before she tried to use her power Aro spoke up.

"Yes I know, what a nasty bunch..." Aro said. "Would you rather wait out side dear Jane?" Jane shook her head and took a step back.

"The last time we tried to have an Alley Coven member join the guard, she had gotten too smart and she realized that she hated us." Caius spoke up. "She managed to escape, even though I still dont know how." Aro nodded and frowned.

"Such a sweet girl." He said. "She was kinda like a personal servant in a way, but she packed a punch in battle."

"Yes we all know how she was your favorite." Jane snarled through her clenched teeth. She didn't like this vampire they were talking about in fact she hated her.

"Yes, its a shame if we ever run into her again we will have to exterminate her..." Aro said matter of factly.

"May you tell us why you wanted this one then, Master?" Alec asked speaking up. Aro nodded.

"Tell us sweet girl is it true about your power?" Aro asked. Cadina looked at him with fear in her crimson eyes.

"If we ask you a question, you answer it!" Caius spat. Cadina jumped slightly.

"I-I am a shield, of sorts..." Cadina whispered. Aro clapped slightly.

"How delightful!" He exclaimed. "Isn't it Caius? Marcus?" The other two Volturi leaders nodded slightly. Caius' face looked skeptical.

"That's what this is about?!" Jane hissed getting mad again. "Another shield?!" Aro shook his head.

"What do you shield, dear? No need to be afraid..." Aro said. Cadina couldn't tell when she was being lied to, and Aro had lied she should have been afraid...

"I-I shield everything, but physical attacks..." She whispered. Aro's grin became bigger.

"Could you possible shield someone from seeing our future?" Aro asked. There were a few gasps in the audience and a few mumbles.

"Of coarse." Cadina said more boldly. "That is simply child's play." Jane jumped up again.

"So does it mean what I think it means, master?" Jane asked, her crimson red eyes glinting.

"Yes sadly..." Aro said. "The Cullens are just becoming a problem lately..."

"Let us prepare." Caius said getting up.

"Could you use your little shield on our building please?" Aro asked Cadina.

"S-Sure." Cadina said unsure.

"Yes you shall be apart of the guard for now, and we shall not hurt you." Aro said. Cadina nodded and put her shield to work. She couldn't stop thinking of that one member of her old coven, she had betrayed the Volturi as well. _I will make sure myself that she is destroyed! _Cadina thought to her self. _She is a trader and she will never change... _

****

**Kinda short but it's just a prologue and I'll try to make future chapters longer. Okay R&R please! NO FLAMES!!! **


	2. Chapter 1: Going Home

**Yes here is chapter two, YAY! Oh this story is going to be in Stricky's POV. I dont know why, but my stories are always better if I put it in someone's POV.**

****

**Chapter 1. Going Home**

_SNAP _

"Aw crap!" I hissed holding up my old pair of sunglasses. "I told you to put them at the top of my bag..." I turned to the little reddish colored creature next to me.

_'Yes, sorry Mistress...' _His voice came from inside my head. We were sitting on a tree branch, enjoying the cloudy day. No Sun, No sparkling.

_'Well down the hill is a mall.' _He said. I growled.

"Hello Cultzan, is anyone home?" I asked sarcastically moving my hand in front of my face. I was... different then the others. I have a long scar over my right eye long story, but when I converged from drinking human blood to drinking animal blood that eye did not change to the golden topaz my other family members have. So while the left side is topaz the right side is a crimson red, which is why I were those sunglasses that Cultzan broke! I growled even louder.

Oh yea Cultzan is my little traveling companion of sorts. The vampire that changed me was also experimenting with animals and that's how he came to be. He says that he was a human that was turned into this little beast, but I dont believe him. I think he used to be a fox.

_'Just shut your right eye, and pretend you're blind in that side.' _He said. I sighed with a nod and jumped off the tree, landing with grace.

"We'll leave my back pack here." I said hiding it in a bush that was growing next to the tree we were in. I took some money out of it and stuffed it in my pocket. I may be a vampire but I'm no thief... anymore...

_'Say?' _Cultzan asked. _'What town are we in?'_ I cocked my head to the side, thinking. I ruffled my blonde hair that had a streak of pink going through it on the right side. Which is how I got my nickname, Stricky its not spelt the same but it's pronounced the same. I wasn't a fan of my real name, never really cared for it even when I was human.

"Um I think we're in Port Angeles..." I finally said walking into the main door at the mall.

_'D-Do you think that...' _Cultzan began to say but stopped. I knew what he was going to say. Port Angeles was close to one of my family's many residents. It's in Forks I believe.

"Naw, what are the chances that their in Forks?" I asked with a shrug. We walked into a Clair's and began to look at the different sunglasses. I found a pair and went to the register to pay for them.

_'You notice that theirs never any guys working in here?' _Cultzan asked and I couldn't help let out a laugh. The cashier gave me an odd look and then handed me the sunglasses. I often forgot that I was the only one who could here Cultzan, well Edward can but he's got that whole reading minds thing. I probable am able to hear Cultzan because of my powers. I send out pulses, kinda like a dolphin or a bat and Carlisle says that Cultzan must have the same power and he just answers back to my pulses. It's not so lame though because in battle I can make the pulses stronger and they can even throw people back.

We walked out of the Clair's, Cultzan on my shoulder.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" I asked. Since we were at a mall might as well get all shopping done right?

_'Well I'd like to got to...' _Cultzan froze mid sentence. I looked at him. _'It's the fashion police!' _Cultzan hoped off my shoulder and started looking around frantically. I looked to see whom he meant but I already knew. After all he only called one vampire 'the fashion police'.

"Melissa S. Cullen!" Alice said trotting over to us as slow as she could. She managed to get over to me with out bouncing up and down. She had two big shopping bags in her hands.

"You called me Melissa..." I mumbled. Why her?

"Sorry Stricky." She said setting her shopping bags down and giving me a big hug. Cultzan was hiding behind my leg. Dont get us wrong we love Alice but she always tries me to wear more girlish things, I'm how you say, a tomboy. Plus she uses Cultzan as a little doll or a fashion model for clothes, I think its funny but Cultzan doesn't.

"Its okay." I said with a grin. "It is good to see you again." I nodded.

"I know right!" She said starting to grin. "I 'seen' you coming to this mall, so I came to!" She bent down and picked up Cultzan, in spite his squirming. She started to stroke his head.

"I came here wondering something..." She said lowly now. She then looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no!" I said waving my hands, but some how I knew it was to late. "I'm not coming home!"

"Please please please!?" Alice pled. "So much as changed! You need to know these things!" I was shocked at this reply. How much could have changed in the thirty years I've been gone?

"Should we?" I mumbled to Cultzan. He looked up at me from Alice's arms, with a sort of mad look.

_'We dont have to stay long.' _He said. _'Maybe just a couple of days.' _I nodded at him and then turned back to Alice.

"Yay!" She cheered! "I saw your answer. Lets go." She pulled my arm and we walked out of the mall. She walked up to a yellow Porsche and my eyes grew wide.

"Sweet ride Alice!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"I knew you would like it!" She said getting in the driver's seat. I opened the passenger side and growled when I saw my bag there. She had planed this. I moved the stuff and sat down with Cultzan in my lap now. She drove slowly probable wanting to have conversation with me. Then I spoke.

"So what are these 'Changes'?" I asked looking at her, Cultzan poked his head up as well wanting to now also.

"Um, well..." Alice began. "There are a couple new vampires in the family." I took this in, and then I was actually curious on what I missed.

"Bella is Edward's wife." Alice continued, I gasped so Edward had finally found someone. I was also kinda mad that means that I'm the only one who doesn't have a mate now.

"Yes." Alice nodded. "What a story behind it! Edward fell in love with Bella, when she was still human." I gasped again this time louder.

"A human!?" I said, Alice nodded. Cultzan got up now interested in the news.

"That is something different about us." I said. "I will never find a mate and if I do he will be in the same species." Alice sighed.

"Oh Stricky..." She said. "There is someone out there for every one. You just have to find them." I nodded.

"Get on with the story." I said, Alice looked at me then back at the road.

"Yes, ten years ago they got married after Bella finished high school." She continued. "They got married when she was still a human..." She looked at me. I cocked my head to the side.

"Stricky have you ever met a half a half breed?" She asked, I shook my head. I didn't know what that was.

"What is a half breed?" I asked. Cultzan moved onto my shoulder.

"Well, it is half vampire and half human..." She began, I was shocked was it possible? "The father of half breeds is a vampire and the mother human. So..." I nodded, since I know understood.

"So the other new member is a half breed?" I asked and Alice nodded. Wow I really did miss a lot.

"Her name is Renesmee." Alice continued. "You'll like her, we all do. She's ten years old but since she is a half breed she's full grown."

"These half breeds sound… interesting…" I said looking out the window. Alice nodded.

"Yes they are." She said I looked at her. Alice was frowning, but then she tried to smile. Cultzan growled at the change. I glared at her.

"What?" I asked lowly. Alice looked at me sincerely.

"Well…" She said. "Those La Push werewolves do this thing where they sorta 'imprint' on their soul mates. It's hard to explain and you'd have to have a were wolf explain it, but one named imprinted on Renesmee…" I shuddered and a scared growl escaped my lips. I hated werewolves and I was kinda afraid of them, with good reason too though.

"Its okay though, Stricky." Alice said as soon as she saw my reaction. "The werewolves are really nice, and technically they aren't really werewolves so nothing to worry about." I looked at her skeptically.

"What are they then?" I asked.

"They are shapeshifters, that happen to turn into wolves." She said. I nodded and we didn't say any more I didn't realize where we were until now. Alice pulled up to the house that often felt like a prison to me sometimes. I got out of the car at the same time as Alice.

"Why are you still living in Forks?" I asked. Alice sighed.

"We're… working on that." She said giving her car another last look. "It's difficult… With Renesmee being an imprint it's hard to separate them…" We began to walk up the steps, but we froze when we heard something smash like a lamp or vase. Alice growled.

"I them alone for one minute…" She grumbled. I looked at her. "Carlisle, Esme, and Edward aren't home right now…" Soon after Emmett let out a girlie scream. Cultzan and I couldn't help laughing.

'_Home sweet home?' _Cultzan asked. I nodded.

"Yea, Home sweet home…" I mumbled with a hint of sarcasm. We entered the doors to see what trouble they had gotten in…

**Chapter 1 Yay, okay please R&R and NO flames.**


	3. Chapter 2: WTF!

**Yea another chapter! Some comedy in this chapter, yay!**

**Chapter 2: WTF!**

Alice opened the door to see what the heck was going on. Both of our jaws dropped, if I could have I would have died of laughter. Emmett was on top of Edward's piano, looking like a little girl. Jasper was on top of the stairs looking amused, and a vampire I didn't know was on the couch. My guess is that this was Bella, also on the couch was a werewolf and the half-breed. On the ground was a broken vase and the cause of the commotion... a mouse.

"Come on!" Renesmee said. "It's just a mouse!" The werewolf, Jacob was holding her back.

"But it could have diseases!" He said panicking.

"Yea a mouse is one of the scariest things!" Emmett screamed again. Oh my god... Cultzan though, saw a tasty snack. He jumped off of my shoulder and ran to the mouse eating it within an instant. Every one looked at Cultzan with shock, since they still didn't know I was here.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed. "You broke Esme's favorite vase!" Emmett gave a look of horror, then he saw me standing behind Alice.

"Stricky!" He cheered jumping off of the piano; he also was probable trying to change the subject. The others now looked over at my direction. I gave a cocky wave, leaning up against the wall. Emmett and Jasper walked over.

"Long time no see." Emmett said giving me a hug. I nodded.

"Thirty years." I said with a shrug. I heard footsteps from upstairs heading towards the stairs, Rosalie. She appeared on top of the stairs to see about the commotion. She waved before going back up stairs, I bet it was the smell of werewolf keeping her away. I myself couldn't really smell them, odd enough. Every one that was on the couch seemed to stare at me, obviously my name was not mentioned. Jacob however gave me glares, good I smirked.

"Guys this is Melissa." Alice said I gave her a glare. "Er… Stricky…"

"Melissa 'Stricky' Cullen to be precise." I said, the others looked kinda shocked. "What you not tell them about me?" Alice gave me an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes, of course.

"What was that fight about anyway?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"You're both acting like babies." She added.

"I will stop when Edward apologizes." I said, Alice growled. Emmett and Jasper went and sat down; Alice pulled me over to the couch. I hated being this close to a werewolf, but by the way he hung around Renesmee I guess I will just have to get used to it.

"Bella, Nessie, Dog." Alice addressed. "This is Stricky. The other member of our family, though she prefers the life of a nomad…"

"Um, Hi." Bella said unsure. I waved, I considered taking off the sunglasses but… eh.

"Go for it." Alice said, 'seeing' my desition already. I took off the shades, and the three on the couch shuddered. I smirked at that common response.

"How come one of your eyes is red?" Nessie asked.

"I don't really know." I shrugged. "When I changed from drinking human blood, it never went to gold."

"Carlisle thinks something has to do with that scar." Alice said, I shot her a glare. Alice backed down. Cultzan ran over to me and hopped up to me shoulder.

'_Mistress…' _Cultzan began to say.

"I know." I mumbled, from where I stood I could hear a car speeding up the driveway. The others were home, just in time. I heard three car doors shut, and Alice looked down at the broken vase in horror.

"_Clean it up!" _She hissed at Emmett. Emmett walked, as slow as he possibly could, and cleaned it up. In a flash he was gone, disposing the evidence. But I'm sure Edward already knows that the vase is already broken. I let out a laugh.

"Look who is here…" Edward said from outside. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme walked in, at the same time Emmett walked inside from the back door.

"Oh what are you guys doing home?" Emmett asked innocently. Carlisle and Esme seemed shocked that I was here. Esme ran over and gave me a hug.

"See how happy you make everyone." Alice smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and was abducted." I laughed, Alice stuck her tongue out at me. Edward walked over to his wife Bella and his daughter giving me death glares. I smirked.

"So where do I bunk?"

**Future chapters will be better, it's just because all these characters are hard to keep up with! I did mention this was my first Twilight fic right? Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Shopping

**Chapter 3: Questions and Shopping**

Everyone eventually went back to their business, I was glad to see that my room was pretty much how I left it. I was sitting on the floor in front of the couch; on the couch were Nessie and Jake. Cultzan curled up into a ball next to me.

"So why do you prefer the life of a nomad?" Nessie asked. She kept asking questions, I didn't really give a straight answer since the wolf was here. I, myself, consider asking questions a good thing, but they can get annoying.

"I dont know." I simply stated. "I feel like I'm looking for something, I just dont know what."

"Oh." Nessie answered.

"I probable won't be staying long." I said after a few moments of silence. Nessie looked sad in a sort of way, Jake... yea he looked hopeful.

"So why did you come here?" Nessie asked.

"I was abducted." I said, I heard Alice laugh from the other room.

_"Well you should make the most of a bad situation..." _Cultzan said from where he laid. His eyes where closed and it looked like he was sleeping. My mouth fell open some.

_"Oh yes." _He said. _"I can be deep." _I shook my head.

"The only thing you're deep at is water." I mumbled to him. I wonder if people think I'm crazy? I dont really care what they think.

"So when do you think you'll leave?" Nessie asked.

"Soon, maybe when my abductor leaves…" I said. Alice came out of the other room and sat next to me.

"Don't hate the player Stricky." She said. "Hate the game." I let out a sour laugh. Alice gave me a look.

"Well me and Bella are going shopping." Alice said. "You're coming to."

"What!?" Bella said from the other room. "NO!" She ran in the room nearly knocking a vase over. We held our breath as it wobbled. Luckily she caught it before it fell, we all let out a breath.

"As I was saying." Alice said. "Shopping!"

"Do I have too?" Bella whined. Alice shook her head, once Alice was convinced there was no unconvincing her. Alice grabbed both our wrists and forcefully dragged us out of the house.

"_M-Mistress!" _Cultzan said in a panicked tone.

"I'll be back." I lowly growled. Alice hopped in the drivers set in her Porsche and Bella got in the passenger side. Leaving me in the back with my thoughts. My life was oh-so-boring… well it was now, in the past it might have been exciting but what is the past is the past right? The car stopped in a parking spot in the mall's parking lot. Alice was the first one to get out, then Bella and I reluctantly got out.

"I cant believe you guys don't like to shop!" Alice said as we made our way to the door.

"Well." I said opening the door. "I don't like a lot of things."

"Why is that?" Bella asked as we walked in.

"Bitter." Alice said between coughs. A hiss rose out of my throat and Alice dropped it.

"One of these days I will get you to shop with me willingly." She said in a tone that made Bella and me jump with fear. "I will also find you a mate." I let out a laugh.

"Might I remind you that I am a nomad Alice." I said cockily. "I've met countless vampires and I hated almost all of them. There is no one out there for me."

"They say that there is someone out there for everyone." Alice said.

"And that every one deserves love…" Bella mentioned.

"You can always fall in love with a human like Edward." Alice said with a laugh. I laughed now too.

"Not a chance." I growled then I looked at Bella. "No offense."

"None taken." She said as we walked into JC pennies.

"What I'm saying Stricky is that love is out there." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and started to head for the exit.

"I'll meet you in the food quart." I said walking out. Ew even the thought of human food made me gag, but the food quart is a good place to hang out.

"Wait I'll come with you!" Bella said walking up to me. I nodded and we began to head over in that direction. Alice in shopping mode was kinda scary. Once we got to the food quart I sat down in a chair.

"How long do you think she'll be in there?" I asked as Bella sat down.

"An hour at least." She replied with a shrug.

"So I guess we just wait here." I mumbled starting to think of something to do. I did consider taking Alice's car for a joy ride.

"You better not Stricky!" Alice said angrily walking up with two bags full of clothes. I looked at a cloak and it had already been thirty minutes.

"I wouldn't dream of ruining your paint job." I said sarcastically getting up. We walked out of the mall and to Alice's car.

"Where to next?" Alice asked.

"Home." Bella and I said in unison. Alice grumbled angrily as she obeyed and started to drive back towards Forks.

"Hey." Alice said out of no where. "The whole family is going to be gone tomorrow."

"Why?" Bella asked. I looked at her curiously.

"Either hunting or looking for a new place to live." Alice said. "Aww Stricky's not coming." I let out a laugh as we pulled into the driveway.

"Then I'm going to be gone by the time you get back…" I said getting out of the car. I just think that it would be best if I left, I'm not looking for friendships or anything more. This is family that I visit every so often, er, every other fifty years or so I should say. Of course we were close but I still had to go; I didn't like the comforts that living at home had to offer. I set my hand over my dead heart and winced. I felt empty… so empty... I had nothing that I really cared about in life, I love my family and Cultzan but that is different. Maybe Alice was right; was I bitter? Bitter… Empty… perhaps I am all of it…


	5. Chapter 4: Hunting

**Chapter4: Hunting**

I stood in the doorway as my family began to leave. The only one who was staying was Nessie, because she didn't want to leave Jake behind. Phhst wolves... The plan was that I watched Nessie for tonight when Jake was on patrol and then he could take control tomorrow, which allows me to leave.

_"Do we really have to leave so soon?" _Cultzan whined.

"What are you doing?" I growled lowly looking at him. Cultzan sat up and grinning nervously at me. He knows how much I hate whining.

"And yes we are because I dont like staying at home for long." I answered after a final wave to the family. Alice was looking sad about me leaving and also aggravated because she couldn't 'see' anything. When I was with Nessie or a werewolf I was free from her visions. I heard Edward chuckle as he drove away.

"Stay out of my head!" I growled walking in the house with Cultzan trailing at my heals.

"There is like nothing on TV." Nessie mumbled. She was still mad that her parents thought she needed a baby-sitter. She said and I quote: "I may be 10 but I'm really 18!" It may make no sense but after all she reached adulthood at the age of seven. I sighed sitting on the couch next to Nessie.

"Nothing ever is." I said. Cultzan hopped right up onto her lap, it was weird really how the two had became such great friends in the hour that I went shopping with Alice. Nessie started to pet Cultzan as she flicked through the channels. Of course she couldn't understand him, but I would consider that a blessing; not to have to hear his smart mouth. I smirked to my self. Since I was bored I suddenly felt the burning of thirst in the back of my throat. Also Nessie's odd heartbeat didn't help anything.

"I'm going hunting in the woods near the house." I said getting up. Nessie got up too.

"I'll come with." she said. "There is nothing to do around here anyway." I nodded and looked towards Cultzan.

_"I'll stay here." _He said, with a bored tone, not taking his eyes off of the TV. I turned around and walked out of the back door with Nessie right next to me.

"So what are we hunting?" She asked.

"I dont know." I said with a shrug.

"Then why are we going?" She asked.

"Because it's been awhile since I last hunted." I growled. When I was thirsty I was arrogant and just a jerk or so I've been told. I haven't looked in a mirror lately either so my eyes must have also been black as night. We stood in the field that lay in front of the forest.

"I guess we split up and meet back here." I said. Nessie nodded and I speed away into the forest, it felt good to be free again and I ran for a couple miles but then I stopped when I remembered that I couldn't leave. Not yet... I stopped and lifted my head up to smell the air. Nothing but deer, but I'm not one to complain.

Letting pure vampiric instinct take over I darted towards the direction of the small herd of deer. It didn't take me long to get to where they were, at a little pond, but once I did I started to size them up. I picked one out a small doe, but compared to the other deer it was the biggest one. I darted towards it, but it didn't even see me coming.

The others ran while I clamped onto the deer's neck; it's hot blood flowing into my mouth. It dropped limp as I finished the rest; I got up and walked away leaving its body for the buzzards. I continued this same pattern until the sun began to set.

"Did you catch anything?" Nessie asked as I walked out of the trees and into the field that was our back yard.

"Nothing but deer." I said glumly. I guessed that since I was satisfied now; that my eyes were a bright color. I found it weird since Nessie had brown eyes but I could tell that, after hunting, they seemed to sparkle brighter then before.

"Yea." She said. "No predatory animals tonight." I nodded as we walked into the house.

"I know." I added. "The pray animals have no fight in them what so ever..."

_"Did you have a nice hunt?" _Cultzan asked with a tone of sarcasm as we sat on the couch. I shook my head. For the rest of the time we watched some movie on SyFy (Though I still dont know why they changed the spelling of the channel!) Soon Nessie yawned.

"Sorry to be a party pooper but I'm going to bed." She mumbled getting up. She was going to sleep in one of the other's rooms while everyone was away instead of her and her parent's house way out into the forest. I didn't blame her since at times being alone in a dark house can be scary, yes I'm a vampire who still gets scared so sue me! There are things that even we should be afraid of...

I finished the movie so I looked over at Cultzan, who was in his dream state. Even though he couldn't sleep he went into a stage where he just stares sleepily into space; I've asked him about it and he doesn't even remember I thing when in that stage. There was a blanket on the couch from when Nessie and I were watching TV so I lightly covered Cultzan in it.

Though we would never say it out loud, we really did care for each other. I guess that when you live forever and you keep traveling with the same person, that kinda thing just happens. Cultzan treats me more as his Mistress then a friend and I respect him for that. I got up off the couch and walked upstairs; it didn't take long to locate Nessie from where she slept in Edward's old room.

I slowly shut the door and continued checking on everything. It's a habit I had picked up, when I was… with a different coven. I felt as if I had to go look inside the rooms to make sure nothing was amiss. I walked down the stairs and to the front room window. I looked out it but just to be sure I walked out of the front door. I looked back and forth a couple times before turning around to go back inside.

A loud howl stopped me in my tracks; I whipped my head towards the sound. It was coming from the forest and I knew that it wasn't an ordinary wolf. I realized that I was just standing here expectedly like a moron, why I felt that way I didn't know. I shrugged it off as I walked inside, suddenly I wasn't as enthusiastic about leaving.

'_But why?' _I asked myself. I went and got my stuff in my old room, which has been the same for like 50 or so years, and started to pack my bag again. Of course as a vampire I didn't really _need _anything; the stuff I packed held something of sedimental value to me. I sat my fully packed bag on one of the chairs in my room, and then I walked out shutting the door behind me.

I was fully packed and ready, know I just had to wait till the morning. I started to think as soon as I sat back down on the couch; thinking about that howl I've heard. The sooner I get out of here the better, but did I really want to leave? Yea I did; I sat back on the couch and continued to watch boring movies, it was going to be a long night…


	6. Chapter 5: Imprinting

**Haven't had a Disclaimer or author's comment. So anyway I had an idea for another Twilight fic, which I might start when I finish this one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (If I did I would not be writing this story and I would probable be sitting on a pile of money :D) But I do own Stricky.**

**Chapter 5: Imprinted  
**

The sun began to rise and the long night was over, I heaved a sigh of relieve. I didn't know why I was relieved, I guess I was glad to get going again. So how come I didn't feel like I wanted to go as badly as before? I didn't know.

"So are you leaving today?" Nessie asked walking down the stairs. Cultzan leaned up and looked at me.

"Yea I am." I said getting up. "I'll be back to visit in another thirty years..." She frowned sitting next to me. The front door opened as Jake helped himself inside.

"Doesn't anybody know how to use a lock in this house?" I growled in mock anger. Jake just simply smirked at my anger.

"Who was the last one to use that door?" Nessie asked looking at it. Oopps...

"I dont know." I lied. "Must never have locked it in the first place..." Nessie walked over to Jake and gave him a hug. When people start to get all loving I leave, yea Alice was right I was bitter. I shuddered mentally, Alice must never know that I admitted that she was right. I grabbed my bag that was sitting next to the couch; Cultzan got up and followed me.

"Well I guess I'll see you around..." I said as I walked out of the door, not even paying any attention to where I was going. I walked straight into another werewolf; we jumped away from each other out of instinct.

"God, walk much dumb A-" I growled dangerously low.

"You know that YOU were the one who walked into ME." He said I could tell that there was a smirk on his face.

"Look." I said turning to face him. "I dont have time to-..." I stopped in mid sentence, he was closer then I expected. Standing this close made me feel short, my head went up to his chest which meant that I had to look up at him... oh god, was I just staring at his chest? I hopped back a few feet, though when I did it felt wrong which was weird because it should have been the other way around. My gaze trailed up to his eyes and it froze there. There was something about his eyes that was weird, yet I could have swore that I saw it before. There was some sort of spark there and behind that, it was confusion.

"Uh, Hi." I said.

"Hi I'm Seth Clearwater." He said taking a small step closer. Surprisingly I didn't do anything.

"I- I am Stricky Cullen." I said, wait did I stutter?

"Stricky?" He asked skeptical. "No offense but that name is odd."

"Well, my real name is Melissa." I said confidently. "I dont like it so I just have people call me Stricky." I didn't know why I had just told him that, normally I would bite the off the head of any one who tried to play twenty questions with me. There was something about Seth that made me not want to rip him to shreds; the thought made me mentally shudder.

"Melissa..." Seth whispered in a thinking tone. "It sounds okay to me, Stricky."

"So, you said that you are a Cullen?" Seth asked. I nodded.

"Yea I have been." I said, things seemed to get less ackward. "I prefer the life of a nomad though, and I was about to leave when I bumped into you..." His expression showed sadness for one minute.

"Aw to bad." He whispered. "I think-..." He was cut off by Jake, as he ran out of the house.

"Seth, man Sam just called and there is serious stuff going on." Jake said. "Come on I'll fill you in on the way there." Jacob ran into the trees that surrounded the house and soon the sound of human feet hitting grass was replaced by the loud thunderous booming of paws.

"Well I guess I'll see you around..." Seth sighed. "...Or maybe not..." He said the last part sadly and then he ran off after Jake. He was gone but why did I care; The burning sensation that was always in the back of my throat seemed to move to were my heart would have been if I had one. I felt utterly alone...

_"What was that all about?" _Cultzan asked looking up at me. I had almost forgotten he was there. I shrugged half heartily and turned around to go back inside.

"Hey Nessie." I said as I walked in the door. "Since your boyfriend is gone I guess I'll have to stay for a little while longer " I had the oddest feeling to stay now

**Seth P.O.V (Yea! When I get writers block, you get another Characters P.O.V :D)  
**

I swiftly ran through the forest on all four paws, the rain and wind was beating heavily of my face. Jake was running up ahead of me and was filling me in on what Sam had said.

_ So we re not quit sure, but it s possibly just a bunch of newborns. _Jake though to me. I simply let out a wolfish grunt.

_ You okay man? _He asked stopping and turning to look at me.

_ Yea _I mumbled. I wanted to think about what had just happened but I couldn t in this form.

_ Think about what? _Jake asked. I rolled my head to where it looked as if I was rolling my eyes.

_ What-ever _He said changing the subject. _ You know I don t really trust that other Cullen, she seems _Before he finished I let out a dangerous growl and Jacob looked at me with shock. I sighed and showed him the memories.

_**Flashback (To earlier today)  
**_

_I sighed as I slowly trailed behind Jake as we walked to the Cullens house. All the Cullens beside Nessie was gone doing something. I had heard from Jake that there was another Cullen visiting, I hadn t really given it much thought. They had company a lot now a days. Jacob of course let him self in as usual, I started to follow but the vampire walked right into me. We jumped away from each other eminently.  
_

_"Walk much dumb A-" She growled angrily.  
_

_"You know that YOU were the one who walked into ME." I stated matter of factly. She grumbled angrily at me, she was looking of into another direction.  
_

_"Look" She said. "I don t have time to-" She finally turned to look at me and then just stopped mid-sentence, pondering about something. I looked down into her eyes, which were so strange. One was a golden orb as the other was a fiery red pool. They reminded me of the sun and moon, complete opposites yet they went together. The sun my sun oh no _

_**End of flashback**_

I sighed and sat back on my haunches.

_'I dont get it...' _I mumbled. _'She's a VAMPIRE not even a halfbreed...'_

_'I have no idea what to tell you.' _Jake said walking up to where I sat. What was even worse for me is that she was leaving; my heart throbbed at the thought. This must have been the real thing I must have actually Imprinted.

_'Go if you have too. I'll cover for you and say you're keeping an eye on Ness or something...' _Jacob thought to me. Dont tell the others yet! I thought quikly before running threw the trees towards the Cullen's house. I couldn't believe that I had actually Imprinted but... could it be real... After all she WAS a vampire...

**Sorry I haven't been updating my stories that much. I have been working on my own novel that I hope to publish.**


End file.
